


Book Commentary: Demons of the Ocean

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [61]
Category: Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Demons of the Ocean

  * OK, so this is… in Eastern Australia in the distant future (prologue is 2505). OK.
  * We’re already starting with the “dark and stormy night” trope. Cool. (Also, having the main characters’ last names be Tempest seems like a bad pun right now.)
  * Grace and Connor live in a lighthouse. That’s actually cool in a not sarcastic way.
  * So, apparently the twins having “emerald green eyes just like their mom” is… Apparently Significant. For some reason. (Please don’t make this be throwaway information to have the characters be a Mary Sue and a Gary Stu. On a related note, instead of “emerald green” eyes, I’m getting “fanfic green” eyes.)
  * Also, whenever there are a pair of siblings as the main characters, why is it that like 90% of the time, they’re twins? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with twins, it’s just like _why the hell are Very Important Siblings Always Twins_? (Also… not only are the siblings twins, there’s always a Huge Prophecy Involving Them involved. I’ve already forgotten if this is the case in this book since it’s been so long since I’ve read it.)
  * So, Grace likes the sea and storms, but Connor doesn’t. That’s gonna be an interesting contrast later, isn’t it?
  * The vampirates are known as the demons of the ocean. Not sure if I like this title drop or not.
  * This shanty about the vampirates probably doesn’t go to the tune of “The Word I Couldn’t Keep” from the _Nancy Drew_ game _Sea of Darkness_ , but I’m gonna Make It Fit Anyway.
  * Also, why do I get the feeling that the storm plus this particular shanty are both Serious Foreshadowing That’s Totally Not Forced.
  * Oh, look, now that the storm’s starting to clear, there’s a ship that’s Totally Not The Vampirate Ship.
  * Why’s the dad waving at the ship? Does he know more than he’s letting on?
  * Random final thoughts for the prologue: I remember loving this book and thinking the second was dumb but I still wanted to continue with the series. I still need to go past book two. (My feelings for the series are “this started out better than _Twilight_ but based on reviews for the later books in the series, I’m probably going to start hating it more the longer the series goes on like I did with _Maximum Ride_ when I attempted to get into that series in high school.)



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
